Gotei 14
by MeryinText
Summary: Gotei 14? What's the meaning of this! Bleach and Detective Conan crossover. Read please! (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Gotei 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Detective Conan. Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Detective Conan is own by Aoyama Gosho.**

**Another series! I know I haven't post any new chapter for my other ongoing stories so far and I'm really sorry for that. Please wait a little longer. I will continue them as soon as I have time. Maybe I'll write during the holiday.**

**So, anyway this story is probably about 6 chapters with an Omake or some sort.**

**Here comes the story!**

_**Chapter 1: Bleach meet Detective Conan**_

_Ichigo POV_

I was practically dragged to Beika by my family _and Rukia_. The old man won some random prize to visit a reeeeaaaaaly old museum in Beika at a fair. I know I'm dragging the word really very long, but for godness sake this museum aged at least 300 years!

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia asked me with concern. "Yeah, of course I'm fine after being dragged here by my old man from Karakura." I replied sarcastically. I like being sarcastic lately. I need to los-

My thought was cut as I heard a scream. I could feel its reatsu. I know most people say I suck at detecting reatsu but I can at least notice a hollow's reatsu! "A hollow is nearby, we have to go" I whispered to Rukia. "Yuzu, Karin, Dad! Me and Rukia is going to-er walk around for a bit alright?" I told them and run off, effectively pulling Rukia with me. I turned to an alley and pull Kon out of my bag.

"Finally!-" Kon yelled but I took the mod soul and put the pill into my mouth before he could say anything more. "Ouch, what was that for Ichigo?" he said, this time through my own body. "Take care of my sisters Kon!" I shouted as I run off to where the hollow is. I turn around and saw that pervert idiot (Kon) jumping from roof to roof while yelling something like "Freedom~". I could only groan and follow Rukia toward the target.

Then I saw it. A gigantic hollow with multiple claws like hands. Its black bluish coloured eyes are locked on a boy around his age. That boy has dark brown hair with a cowlick (?). How does he have that hairstyle? And why am I thinking about this at the first place? I shunpoed toward the hollow and cut its head off.

I heard the boy sighed in relieve beside him. "Hi, who are you?" Rukia asked. I could see this have a reatsu and he is keeping it low. "M-my name is Ku-kudou Shinichi" the boy shuttered. Probably because of the shock. Oh well time to go. "Ru-" I was about to asked Rukia what to do with him before I saw _them_. _Them _being a bunch of hollows with a shocking blue-haired female arrancar. Her Zanpakutou is attached to her belt. She was wearing a white coat with white short pant. She oddly looks like Grimjow I thought randomly. Maybe because of her hair?

"You are going down Shinigami!" she yelled. "I Valarie Jeaggerjaques will kill you all!"

Well, no wonder she look like Grimjow. She is probably his sister. Maybe she is his daughter? Not possible. He is just- well I couldn't imagine him being a father. So er…

Damn she strike at me and throw me slamming toward the brick wall. I think my bone is cracking. Ugh, not a good start I guess. I can see her grinning like a maniac she is. "I don't know why my brother wanted to fight you! You are such a wimp!" she hissed and drew her zanpakutou.

"You midget!" I yelled. That arrancar is totally annoying me. I drew Zangetsu and began to strike at her. She blocked all my attacks with her zanpakutou. "Cero!" she shouted. Her reatsu began to become visible. They are black _with flames…Gulp_. I ran away, but still the cero hit my right shoulder.

This fight continues for almost an hour. I am sweating and full of bruise and cut here and there. I spit the blood out of my mouth. She just kicked me to a pole just know. I am sure I broke several teeth now _and also ribs_. The only cut she had is the one on her left leg I created with my Getsuga Tensho. I'm losing in this battle, what am I gonna do?

SLAM! OMG! " Rukia!" I shouted. She was losing her fight too! What am I suppose to do?

**TBC**

**So this is the first chapter!**

**Please review!**

**I love reviews! And there are any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me, so I can make it better!**

**Oh and there is a picture of Valerie Jeaggerjaques I drew in my DeviantART profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotei 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Detective Conan. Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Detective Conan is own by Aoyama Gosho.**

_**Chapter 2: Bleached Detective**_

_Rukia POV_

I thought I could at least get some vacation here in Beika. But look like lady luck is not on my side. This is really frustrating! I need to protect this boy. He looks scared. Well, a big giant monster is trying to eat you, it's a normal reaction.

I blocked each attacks as I could. The hollow are too much for me to handle! They kept coming out of no where. SLAM!

"Rukia!" I heard Ichigo shouted. The hollow just slammed me to the brick wall. It hurts like hell! "First Dance Tsukishiro" I yelled. No use, the hollow got angrier and attack me again. I can't handle it anymore. My body felt so tired. I slummed to the ground with a loud 'thud'. I can hear Ichigo shouting my name in panic. That idiot, he should focus on his fight. I wonder when the local Shinigami will come here to help us out.

"Hey Onee-san, you can still fight?" the boy asked me. "I don't th-think so..." I said. I could taste the copper-tasted blood in my mouth. Now that I look at his face real close I noticed how blue this boy's eyes are. From his face I could see he is trying to figure out what to do. "Wait here" he said "You will be fine" _How are we going to be fine when the worst scenario happen? _I asked myself.

The hollow is getting closer. Too close for my liking actually. To my surprise the boy pulled out something I recognize as mod soul. You have got to be kidding me. How in the world did he get that? Could that mean…? No no not possible.

Then he swallowed the mod soul. Then there are 2 people. I know now that he is a Shinigami. I could see he is wearing a normal suit for teenagers. You know T-shirt and jeans. But he is carrying what I assumed as a Zanpakutou. It was white all over. Its shape looks like Ichigo Bankai.

"Prevail Shinjitsu!" he shouted out. White mist covered the area, within seconds the screams of hollows were heard. _A lot of them_. "Roar to the sound of truth!" the voice I recognize as the boy's continued. More scream than before was heard. "Clear" he said softly.

When the mist was cleared I was too surprised to do anything. Same there with Ichigo. All the hollows were killed. The arancar, Valerie was badly hurt. "I am gonna come back" she hissed and then disappeared.

Before I could ask the said boy, he ran away.

**TBC**

**So how is it? How is it? *curious eyes blinking***

**Please Review! It's easy; just press the Review button below!**

**Easy as a piece of cake!**


End file.
